


Second Life

by toyouwhoismyeverything



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyouwhoismyeverything/pseuds/toyouwhoismyeverything
Summary: Upon waking up in a train station to death, a lost soul is informed that he is "lucky" and will have another chance at life. He is placed in the body of a boy named Lee Jihoon, who has just committed suicide by an overdose of pills. Unknowingly the soul must figure out what his greatest sin and mistake was in his former life before his six-month time limit in Jihoon's body runs out. He also has a number of other lesser duties he must complete, such as understanding what led Jihoon to commit suicide in the first place.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	Second Life

> If I am given a second life  
> I may live and breathe differently compared to now  
> Among the streets we’ll walk past each other without knowing  
> I hope we remember each other  
> Even in our next life  
> Even at that time, I’ll go to you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the movie Colorful, I just wanted to try to make my own version of story for this one.


End file.
